


spring time

by Jibbly



Series: Naruto abo [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Uzumaki Naruto, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anbu Uchiha Sasuke, Desk Sex, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Omega Uchiha Sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 17:12:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11605149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jibbly/pseuds/Jibbly
Summary: There’s a person sitting crossed legged on his desk, Anbu uniform and mask firmly in place. “Hokage-sama.” He greets and Naruto feels a shudder travel all the way down his spine when he’s hit with that scent full force. He closes and locks the door, stepping forward towards the other.“I thought you were on mission, Captain?” his voice drops low and he is in front of the Anbu, using his arms to lean forward and cage the other between them.





	spring time

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @jibblyuniverse  
> I just thought that we all deserved this fic

Naruto walks beside Shikamaru and gives him a long-suffering look. “Nara, I know that you’re my advisor, and you’re doing a fantastic job by the way, but what the fuck with all this paperwork lately?”

His advisor laughs and they turn the corner to start making their way up the Hokage tower. He had had to force himself to take a break and actually eat something. Nara shooting down the idea of getting ramen, and put some real food inside of Naruto.

“Well, it’s the end of the season. What do you expect? Everyone’s trying to see if they can take paid leaves, and what not.” Shikamaru sighs and rubs the back of his neck, he probably has a chink in it. “Spring is too troublesome, I swear. That’s why I’m happy Temari and I are betas.”

Naruto makes a face. “Well, if this was….” Naruto trails off and his head whips towards the direction of his office. Shikamaru catches it and is immediately on alert.

“Is everything okay?”

Naruto jolts and feels his face start to heat up, nodding his head quickly. He shifts on his feet and moves his body so that he’s in front of the beta, blocking him from going up anymore stairs. “You know what, Shika? I think that I’m just gonna head up to my office, and you can take the rest of the day off.”

The beta gives him a bland look, the alpha being obviously flustered, and he can already guess what’s at the top of the stairs. Turning around, he waves. “Tell him I say hi.” He says as he descends the stairs.

When Shikamaru is out of sight, Naruto takes the stairs two at a time, and flings open his office door. There’s a person sitting crossed legged on his desk, Anbu uniform and mask firmly in place. “Hokage-sama.” He greets and Naruto feels a shudder travel all the way down his spine when he’s hit with that scent full force. He closes and locks the door, stepping forward towards the other.

“I thought you were on mission, Captain?” his voice drops low and he is in front of the Anbu, using his arms to lean forward and cage the other between them.

The Anbu reaches behind himself and holds up a scroll, sealed and completed. “This mission?” The crossed legs unwind and Naruto feels them spread and pull him in by the waist.

Naruto reaches up and tips the hawk mask off. One black iris and one purple meet his. “Sasuke.”

The hand that had lifted the mask, goes to the omega’s neck and yanks him forward. Naruto bringing Sasuke in to kiss him. The legs cradling his hips lock behind him, and Naruto grunts as he feels Sasuke grind himself against him. They break from their kiss and Sasuke leans back on his one arm.

Naruto eyes him and growls low in his throat as he sees the omega bare his throat at him.

“It appears that one of you citizens is in need of your assistance, Hokage-sama.” Sasuke purrs out, his hips still pumping against Naruto’s.

“Bastard.” Naruto pins Sasuke’s hand to his desk, not worrying about the papers that flutter to the floor as he uses his other hand to yank down the Uchiha’s pants. The material sticking to the other’s legs.

“Fucking tease”, Naruto’s speaking in between kisses and bites to Sasuke’s jaw. “Coming in here for anyone to walk in on. Reeking of heat.” Sasuke shivers against him when Naruto finally steps back and yanks the pants off him. His shoes go next, and then Sasuke is flipped over so his stomach is against the desk. He puts his weight on his elbow and looks back at the alpha. Naruto grabbing his hip with one hand and using the other to pull himself out of his pants. Sasuke feels Naruto kick his feet further apart, and groans when Naruto starts to rub at his swollen enterance.

“I bet you were dripping on your way coming here. Couldn’t even wait or me to get home, could you baby?”

“Stop talking and fuck me, idiot.” Sasuke grounds out and shivers when two fingers thrust into him. His knees leaning towards one another as Naruto prods around inside of him, hitting that spot that makes him start to purr.

Naruto leans his chest against his mate’s back, loving that sweet omegan purr that Sasuke only does when he’s in heat. He presses kisses against the back of his neck as his fingers slip effortlessly into the other’s heated opening. It’s velvet against his skin and he groans at think of sinking himself into that heat.

Naruto stays that way until he feels that Sasuke is stretched well enough to take him. Stepping back, he hears a high pitched whine and smiles. He kicks off his own clothes and then puts a hand under Sasuke’s stomach so that the other can lift himself up. Sasuke makes a confused grunt, but let’s Naruto move his body. Realizing that the blonde is taking his top off.

When they’re both naked, Naruto holds Sasuke against his chest, and just breathes him in. His normally calm rain scent, stronger and twined with that overripened sweet smell that indicates heat.

“Naruto.”

Sasuke calls his name, and the blonde hooks his chin over the other’s shoulder. It’s been months since he has seen his mate, and he just wants a second to feel the warmth of his skin against himself. Sasuke must be thinking the same thing. The both of them never stray too far from each other’s thinking patterns.

The omega reaches back and tilts his head so that he can kiss Naruto. It’s slow and heated. That purring is back and Naruto lifts his hands to Sasuke’s chest to feel it vibrate against them.

Breaking the kiss, he positions them the way they were before, with Sasuke’s leaning over is desk. The Uchiha bracing his weight and tilting his hips back. The slick at his entrance is dripping out of him and Naruto can’t stand it anymore. He anchors his hands into the hollows of Sasuke’s hips and thrusts forward.

Sasuke gasps and Naruto presses his head against his shoulder blades, his cock driving into that warmth. It feels amazing and never ceases to make him wonder if he’s really here, with Sasuke, and sharing this together.

He moves forward some more and the added weight unbalances Sasuke, the both of them falling onto the desk and the change of angle makes Sasuke start to let out high pitched keens. The hand that had been hold them up, tucking itself under Sasuke’s chest. His chin presses against the desk and Naruto can’t help but start making answering cooing noises to sooth his mate.

These are Naruto’s favorite moments. When Sasuke goes soft and sweet. His small chirps and keens making his inner alpha preen and want to take care of their mate.

The omega usually so headstrong, so Naruto relishes in this.

Naruto mouths at Sasuke’s neck, feeing the scar of their bonding mark and pressing teasing bites against the raised skin. His thrusts are getting sloppy and he knows that he’s not going to last much longer. Sasuke knows it too, by the way he spreads himself further. Little distresses chirps leaving his throat.

Naruto bites down harder on Sasuke’s nape as he feels his knot start to form. With two last thrusts, he pushes forward and starts to grind himself flush against Sasuke’s hips. The omega shuddering and letting out a sob as the both of them are locked together.

Naruto unlatches his mouth from their bond mark and starts to pepper kisses along Sasuke’s back. The Uchiha jerking every couple of seconds, in tune with the spurts of warm cum that Naruto’s pumping into him.

Naruto reaches under Sasuke with one of his hands and takes hold of Sasuke’s dick. It’s full and dripping at the tip, Sasuke squirms when Naruto starts to stroke him in tune with the grinding of his hips.

“Naru…to…I’m…” Sasuke’s voice is strained and fucked out.

Naruto presses his hips as deep as he can, knowing that he’s pressed up right on Sasuke’s prostate, and feels the sob that tears out of his mate as he cums into his hand.

Sasuke is a puddle of nerves that twitch with every pump of cum from naruto’s knot on the desk.

Naruto growls and buries his nose into Sasuke’s hairline, the omega purring in response to him.

**Author's Note:**

> chirping and purring sasuke is an aesthetic


End file.
